Call Me Master
by Ms. Morior
Summary: Gumi wakes up handcuffed to her bed and wearing lingerie. Turns out Luka decided to have some fun... Yuri girl x girl. Lemon. R&R.


**Summary: **Gumi wakes up in handcuffs and lingerie. She never expected it to be Luka who did it... Lemon. Yuri.

**A/N: **Eek. My first yuri lemon. I'm a bit worried I didn't do this right. Please read and leave a review. Thanks in advance!

The first thing Gumi noticed upon waking was that she was stark naked. The second thing she noticed was that her hands were handcuffed to the bedpost above her head. She cried out in surprise and bolted upright, only to have shooting pain in her shoulders and slam back against the mattress. Breathing heavy with panic, she lifted her head and saw with relief that she wasn't _completely _naked. However, she did not remember going to bed last night in nothing but her undergarments, not to mention she didn't exactly own a black, lacy bra and panties of the same style. In alarm, her eyes darted about. Yep, she was in her bedroom. Yep, she was thoroughly confused. Hopefully her roommate, Luka, was home and could help her out of this mess. "Luka!" she called. "Help!"

For a painful minute, there was nothing but silence. But then, to Gumi's relief, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A moment later Luka poked her head into Gumi's room.

"Oh, Luka, thank God," said Gumi anxiously. "I - I woke up this morning and look! I'm worried someone might've gotten in the house while we were asleep." _What if I've been raped? _she thought, shuddering. "Help me out," she pleaded.

Luka inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "I love it when you beg," she said in a husky voice, coming closer to the bed.

Gumi blinked. "...Huh?"

Luka went over to the window and drew the curtains shut, then closed the door. A second later she was sitting on the bed, stroking Gumi's hair. "Shh," she crooned. "I'll make it all better."

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Gumi squeaked as Luka climbed on top of her.

"Don't be scared; it'll feel good," Luka reassured her. Her eyes traveled hungrily down Gumi's lingerie-clad figure. She stroked Gumi's face and hovered her lips over the green-haired girls. Gumi's entire frame shook, and Luka chuckled darkly. "Frightened, are we?" Then she pressed her lips down softly on Gumi's and Gumi whimpered. Luka kissed her again and again, each one longer than the last, and then she moved her mouth to Gumi's neck. But instead of a kiss, Luka bit down hard. Gumi cried out in pain.

From there, Luka was no longer gentle.

She kissed Gumi roughly, causing the girl to struggle against the handcuffs. "St-stop!" she demanded weakly, but Luka only took this oppurtunity to tongue dance with her. Gumi shuddered, and slowly her battle against Luka came to an end. She could only moan helplessly as Luka assualted her with kisses. Her hand squeezed Gumi's breast, and she lowered her head to lick the top of Gumi's chest. Suddenly she roughly shoved the bra up, exposing Gumi's breast. Gumi moaned in protest.

"Wa... wait..." she murmured, arching her back when Luka swirled her tongue around one of her erected nipples. _I can't resist, _she told herself. _I'm way too aroused now. _"Ohh," she moaned.

Luka tugged at Gumi's erected nipples and sucked harshly on the girl's neck. She leaned back and stopped with her ministrations to gaze at Gumi. The girl's eyes were squeezed shut tight; her chest heaved up and down with heavy panting and her body glistened with sweat. "So naughty," Luka purred as she removed her own shirt. "You're already so turned on, but I'm not even halfway through..." She unclasped her bra and discarded it on the floor, then hovered her breasts over Gumi's. She nibbled on the green-haired girl's lower lip and said, "You're mine, Gumi."

Gumi moaned as Luka rubbed their breasts together. A ghost of a smile flickered over her lips; when their nipples touched, it kind of tickled. Luka pressed her breasts down hard on Gumi's and drug them back and forth, eliciting deep sighs and moans from both parties. Luka sat up and trailed her fingertips down Gumi's stomach, which made her shudder with pleasure. Luka wet her lips and left a trail of kisses down Gumi's stomach to the line of her panties. She grinned as she dragged her tongue down the cloth and over Gumi's sweetspot. Gumi cried out in pleasure and arched her back. "Does it feel good, Gumi?" Luka asked in a low voice, stroking her fingers up and down Gumi's panties.

Gumi sighed and murmured, "Yes..."

"Say yes, master," Luka said as she slowly began pulling Gumi's panties down.

"Y-yes, master," Gumi replied, shivering as the cold air met her. _I'm so wet, _she thought in bewilderment.

"Now say take me, master." Luka flicked her tongue out over the sensitive skin, and reached up to squeeze one of Gumi's breasts.

"Take me, master!" Gumi cried out, unable to stand the pleasure.

Luka grinned. "Of course." She lifted Gumi's thighs up so that they rested on her shoulders and roughly kissed Gumi's vulva. Then she dipped her tongue inside of Gumi, making the girl moan loudly and lift her hips. She drove her tongue in a little deeper this time and made swirling motions. With her fingers, she rubbed Gumi's clitoris, and with her other hand pinched Gumi's hard nipples.

Gumi thought she would die from all this pleasure. "I - I can't take it!" she gasped out. "Luka! I -"

"Not yet," said Luka, pulling back.

Gumi's body arched, waiting for the release that wasn't yet to come. When her body finally relaxed, Gumi opened her eyes and peered quizically at Luka, who had gone to the wardrobe and pulled out a long, black rubber dildo with a strap-on. "Oh... God," she managed to say, her eyes wide. _Is she going to put that in me?_

Luka straddled Gumi when she had put on the dildo. She grinned down at her. "You'll come when I say to, got that?"

"Yes," Gumi said, then quickly added, "master."

Instead of putting the dildo in immediately like Gumi had expected, Luka stroked her clitoris some more then gently eased in a finger. Gumi moaned as Luka slid it in and out. "You're so wet," Luka said, sounding amused. "And so tight!" Slowly, she added two more fingers, pushing in and out roughly. Gumi trembled as her back began to arch, but then Luka suddenly pulled out again. Gumi whimpered in frustration. She needed that release more than anything now, and she defiantly lifted her hips. Luka laughed. "Patience. I'm getting to that." Adjusting herself, Luka slowly rubbed the end of the rubber dildo along the pink slit. Gumi's entire frame shook, but she tried to be patient for Luka. With a devious smile, Luka gently prodded the tip inside of Gumi.

"Ahh!" Gumi's back arched into a delicate bow as she cried out.

"Oh, my," said Luka, pushing in a little deeper. "You're desperate, aren't you?" She reached up and pinched on of Gumi's nipple, then leaned down to suck on it.

"St-stop teasing me," Gumi gasped out. "Pl-please, Luka!"

"Call me master," Luka said in reply, thrusting in slowly. Then gradually she began to pick up speed, until the entire bed shook and Gumi's screams from the harsh treatment filled the room.

"MASTER!" Gumi screamed. She was in pure ecstasy, and soon she couldn't handle all the pleasure. "M-master!" she cried out urgently. "I - I can't hold on! I'm going to..."

"Yes," whispered Luka, rolling her hips as she continued to thrust into Gumi. "Come for me, Gumi."

"AHHH!" Gumi's eyes rolled back into her head, and her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Luka ended in a crescendo of shudders. "Ohh... Luka..." said Gumi in a breathy voice.

"Mmhm?" came the reply. Luka had collapsed against Gumi's chest, tired out from their fun.

"I... want to do this... all the time," she said, lifting her head to smile at Luka.

Luka grinned back and stroked one of Gumi's breasts. "Oh, we will." She flicked her tongue out against the still-erected nipple. "Many more times."


End file.
